scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Mare
"Remember me very well, creatures of the dream world! I, Night Mare, shall make my nightmares become reality in the real world! Then no one will see the light of day ever again!" ''-Night Mare'' Night Mare (Tirapi Filiress) is the main antagonist of the game Gregory: Dream's End along with Wolfember, whom she planned to betray for world domination into the real world by the Nightmare Ring, but gets used and betrayed by Wolfember in the end, and uses the item to control dreams, nightmares, and reality in an effort to kill Gregory (mostly) and Fire. She is the bringer of nightmares, and controls peoples' fear in their everyday lives as a way to get stronger. She was locked up for eternity by Sweet Dream 1,000 years ago at the Dream Castle in a box, where she resided until time came for her freedom, and continued her ongoing ambitions of one day using the Nightmare Ring to rule not just the Dream World, but also the Real World. Physical Appearance Night Mare appears to be a black alicorn mare, with a flowing blue mane and tail to add. Her horn is very sharp at the end, and her wings have a blue tint at the tip of each feather. She wears blue armor that is lighter than her mane, including the Valkion horseshoe boots she wears on her hooves. She also bears a striking resemblance to Princess Luna, or more accurately, Nightmare Moon from the My Little Pony series. Ironically, she was inspired by her as well. Origin of Name Night Mare's name, as it sounds, comes from the word "nightmare". Her name has been split to represent her love of the "night", along with darkness, and her gender, mostly for the name of female horses. Overview In the beginning of the game, Night Mare and Sweet Dream battled against each other 1,000 years ago in the dream world, with Sweet Dream defeating Night Mare using the power of the Dream Ring, along with her love for her dreaming inhabitants, and sealing her inside a box inside the Dream Castle to contain her powers, thus preventing her from ruling the Dream World. 1,000 years later, she resided there until after Gregory and his partners defeated two bosses, where she was freed. She beings wreaking havoc in Dream Town, but not as much as the citizens thought. According to her, Wolfember's nightmare of losing to Gregory was so strong, it was enough for her to break her box. In G'Night Desert, Night Mare spots Wolfember along with Black Shifty, and, as a token of appreciation for freeing her with the power of his fear and nightmares he had for years, decides to take him under her wing for a while. Although she planned on taking over the real world and betray him in the process, Wolfember, however, didn't think she was worthy of ruling both, but played along with her just in case he got the chance to take his ruling from her. When Gregory and friends reached the top of G'Night Desert Pyramid, they encounter each other. Night Mare sees the two rivals together, and as a response, powers up Wolfember, making his attacks more stronger than before. The two of them worked together during the fight, with Gregory and friends being aided by Sweet Dream in the process. After the fight, Night Mare tells Wolfember to blast them, which he does, causing Gregory and friends to collapse from Wolfember's Nightmare Wolf Flame attack. She and Wolfember take off on her wings inside the Deep Dream of G'Night Desert, where they go to collect the Nightmare Ring, while leaving the heroes behind unconscious. Later on in Lazy Mountain, Night Mare and Wolfember executed their next plan, which was to put the inhabitants of the real world and the dream world into a deep sleep by a soft lullaby. Gregory and friends encounter them at the top of the mountain, where they used the lullaby to put them to sleep. Before they could, Sweet Dream kept them awake, and teleport them to a safe spot in order to escape into the Deep Dream of Lazy Mountain. Once they completed their deed, Night Mare sets off alone into the Deep Dream where Gregory & friends hid in. After the defeat of the Lava King, Night Mare appears in front of the portal exit, stopping the heroes. Night Mare then paralyzes Sweet Dream, extracting the Dream Ring from within her before flying back into the Dream World. After getting both rings, Night Mare and Wolfember used the Dream Ring to create a barrier spell that prevented access to her abandoned building, Nightmare Manor. She then uses the Nightmare Ring to unleash nightmares on the inhabitants of the Dream World. When Gregory & friends get help from the aid of Apus, he destroys the spell using his Phoenix Beam, giving the heroes access towards the manor. Night Mare becomes aware of their presence, and uses Wolfember's minions to stop them, but they fail, as they were easily defeated. She then places a reverse spell on the entrances of her place to prevent any further access to the upper manor floor. Once Gregory & friends solve the puzzles and reach the upper floor, Night Mare leads them into Wolfember's Dream World, where Black Shifty awaited them. After he is defeated, she and Wolfember escape into a deeper part of his dream world, allowing Wolfember's greatest nightmares to be released towards the heroes. Night Mare then disappears back into the Dream World, only to power Wolfember up, making him huge by his subconscious mind, marking this Marestro's final giant battle. After Wolfember was defeated, Gregory and friends are forced back into the Dream World of Nightmare Manor. When Gregory & friends reached the top of the manor, Night Mare and Wolfember appear, confronting with the heroes again. When Night Mare mentions about Wolfember being her assistant before revealing her real plan, Wolfember thwarts it by smacking her down, and takes the rings with him, as well as using them to create a new area thought up by himself, leading to the final fight. Angry but disappointed, Night Mare takes her frustration out on Sweet Dream, resulting in the two to battle like they did years ago, only quicker. When the two tied, Night Mare lures Sweet Dream into her Deep Dream Realm, and defeats her easily. With hasty action, Gregory & friends step into Night Mare's realm for the final deep dream fight, with Sweet Dream assisting them. When beaten, the portal shrinks, with her lying unconscious. She then dies by dissolving away into nothingness. However, Sweet Dream says that even though Night Mare dies, her reign won't be over, as she and her nightmares have ways of coming back in the next 300 years, renewing herself and her ambitions, as well as nightmares being a part of nature. In Battle "Fools! You can't touch me! I'm invincible! Why don't you just stay here to lament and sorrow in the nightmares forever!" ''-Night Mare, upon the first attack in battle'' Night Mare begins the battle by flying in the air. At this moment, Gregory and his partners cannot attack her, for she has an indestructible shield. Throughout the battle, every two turns, Sweet Dream will heal Gregory and his partners by 40 HP. After the heroes' turn has passed, Night Mare will launch a shooting a star that Gregory and his partners must rally back and forth. Once they successfully knock it back, the star destroys the shield, making Night Mare vulnerable. She also takes one percent of damage every time the shield is destroyed. However, ground moves won't hit her, as she is still flying in the air. Gregory can ground her by using his Body Slam attacks, making her susceptible to their weapons not able to reach her. As they each deliver damage to her, she will counterattack with a shooting star that Gregory and his partners must jump to avoid. After the turn of her vulnerability, she will recover back into the air. She will now use a variety of attacks. One attack will consist of her firing an icy-cold beam that the heroes must continuously jump over as it waves into their paths. Not dodging the attack will cause the Freeze status, which wastes a turn. Afterwards, she will fire a big purple ball that must be bounced back three or five times. As it is bounced back, the process becomes more difficult, as it comes quicker. Another attack that she uses is unleashing a shower of stars that are color-coded. Green stars will hit Gregory, while the partner he has out fighting with him will be hit by the stars of their color. Black stars, however, will bounce. Taking a hit form the stars will reduce the heroes' Defense stat. After the attack is finished, Night Mare will then fly into the background to unleash a giant black ball that deals massive damage. The black stars from the other attack will attack the heroes. To stop her massive attack, Gregory and his partners must knock the black stars into Night Mare so she can drop the ball. Once she drops it, she'll return to the front stage unharmed. When each two turns have passed, she will put up her indestructible shield once again. She will also cast a spell on herself to either heal her health, boost Attack, Defense or Speed. If she boosts one of her stats, the effects will carry on for five turns. Gregory and his partners will have to repeat the same process as before to destroy the shield. When Night Mare enters serious mode after having a half amount of health left, she can now use new an attack that causes running mode. One of them will consist of her summoning a force of stars that follow her in flight while chasing after the heroes. The character that she points with her hooves will cause a row of five stars to shoot forward. Gregory or his partners will have to jump to stop the stars. When she finishes, she will fly at full force towards the character that she didn't point at from the last attack. Gregory and his partners can jump to stop Night Mare, which ends the attack. If they don't, Night Mare will lunge again at the character she did not hit. Another attack that she can use is blackening the screen with her flowing mane, which causes the background to change color into a dark, purple scheme. There, she can turn objects into nightmares before disappearing off-screen. Some of the objects will have to be hit with weapons, while others will have to either be jumped over, or remain idle as it bounces overhead. Among the attack, Night Mare will charge fast into the heroes, depending on the last item that targeted that character. Her attack can be dodged by jumping over her with great timing. Getting hit by her causes a Knocked Over status. She will also use her mane to either heal herself, or attack by using sparkling powder that must be countered by the heroes' weapons, or it will lower their Attack stat if they get hit by it. No matter how much damage she takes, she will always survive with one HP, unleashing her Nightmare Beam as her final attack. Sweet Dream will unleash her Dream Beam to counter Night Mare's beam. For support, Gregory and his partners will power her beam more by adding their dreams to it in order to fully defeat her. Should they fail to stop it, the beam will instantly defeat the heroes, regardless of how high their health is. Quotes *